The Parent Trap
by SongtotheMoon17
Summary: What if Addison and Derek had twins ten years before the series started? What happens when they meet after being separated for nine years after their parents got divorced when they were one? Starts the summer before season 1 starts. Parent trap x-over.
1. Camp Rockwood

**Hey everybody! I know I haven't updated any of my other stories lately but I am going through a bit of writers' block, so I decided to write this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. As much as I wish I did, I don't. I also don't own Camp Rockwood. But I do own Sophie and Katherine and any other names you don't recognize.**

**A few things you should know before you read this (MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND!): **

**-This is a bit of a Parent Trap crossover but I am not going to categorise it like that.**

**-Derek and Addison got divorced nine and a half years before the series started.**

**-Addison is living in Hartford, Connecticut with her father. She moved back to Connecticut with Sophie (one of the twins) after the divorce. (Derek obviously has Katherine, the other twin, living with him.)**

**-Meredith doesn't know about Derek's daughter until Addison moves to Seattle for work.**

**-Mark and Addison only had a one night stand (not a four month relationship like in the show) and that was the reason for the divorce.**

**-For those of you who have seen the Parent Trap, Derek has a "maid" if that's what you would call her, that lives with him to look after Katherine (Like Chessy in the Parent Trap) and Addie lives with her father (I know that aren't really supposed to get along but in my story she loves her dad and her mom died when she was little) and they have a middle aged butler named Benjamin.**

**-Derek lives on an acreage that he built on the land that his trailer was on. And they have horses because Katherine loves to ride.**

**-Those of you who have seen the Parent Trap should know what Annie and Martin's handshake looks like. I use that in my story.**

**Okay so I don't really know where Camp Rockwood for girls is so I'm just going to say it's in Connecticut.**

**Full summary: What if Derek and Addison had twins ten years before Derek moved to Seattle and met Meredith. What if they got divorced a year after they were born? What happens when the twins meet each other for the first time after being separated for ten years and they don't even know they are related? Starts the summer before season 1. **

**Anywho enough of my ramblings, the rest will fall into place with the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Camp Rockwood

June 28, 2005

Katie's POV

"Look there it is!" Katie heard one of the girls on the bus shout. Sure enough, when Katie looked out the window she saw the sign that read, "Camp Rockwood for girls". She felt the excitement inside of her grow as she got off the bus and walked toward the pile of duffle bags.

_Oh gosh, _Katie thought as she looked at the huge mountain of duffle bags. _How am I going to find my bag in here, let alone pull it out? _Eventually, she did find her purple duffle bag. Unfortunately, with her luck, it was way in there . . . at the bottom of the pile. Katie sighed, grabbed onto the handle and began pulling as hard as she could.

"Hey," a voice behind her said as she tugged with all her might at her bag. Katie turned around to see a girl with chin length dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Looks like you could use some help," the girl offered. Katie laughed.

"That's an understatement!"

The girl giggled and grabbed onto the handle and helped Katie pull. Eventually, the bag came loose of its cage and slid out of the pile; cause the girls to fall backwards, laughing.

"Katherine Shepherd!" Katie jumped up when she heard her name get called.

"Here!" she shouted, waving her hand.

The tall, brown haired woman smiled and nodded. "Squirrels Cabin!"

The girl who had helped her pull her bag out of the duffle mountain smiled. "That's where I am too!" she said. "My name is Abby."

"Katherine, obviously," she giggled. "But you can call me Katie."

Sophie's POV

Sophie stepped out of the limo and looked around at her surroundings. _I can't believe it, _she thought._ I'm really here! _She had spent days talking about the camp to her mother and eventually she had become irritated, as had Benjamin, their butler, who had listened to her excited ramblings during the three hour drive out to the camp.

"Well, this is it," she heard the British accent that belonged to Benjamin say. He looked down at Sophie and smiled. "Shall we review your mother's list?" Sophie nodded. "Now let's see," he mumbled as he looked at a small note pad. "Vitamins?"

"Check."

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily fruits and vegetables?"

"Check, check," she said. Benjamin looked at her confused. "One for fruits one for vegetables, go on."

"Sunblock, lip balm, insect repellent, stationery, stamps, photographs of your mother, grandfather, and of course, your trusty butler, me," he smiled at his joke.

Sophie laughed at his modesty. "Got it all I think," she said, laughing. "Anything else, Benjamin?"

Benjamin sighed, clearly sad that his little friend was leaving. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," he said sadly. "I'm going to miss you, squirt."

Sophie smiled. "It's only four weeks, Benjamin, not my whole life!" she laughed. "But I will miss you too. And mother. And grandfather."

Benjamin held out his hand for her to shake. "Bye," he said in a fatherly way. Sophie started to shake his hand which turned into their upbeat secret handshake dance and then back into a normal handshake.

"Bye, Benjamin," she shouted over her shoulder as she rolled her suitcase behind her. "Have fun!" Benjamin shouted after her.

"Sophie Forbes Montgomery!"

"Here!" she waved her hand at Marva Jr., one of the two main counsellors.

"Honeybees' Cabin!" she shouted into the megaphone.

Sophie nodded and began to walk again, only to be stopped by a fair, blonde haired girl with blue eyes. "I'm in Honeybees' too!" she said. "I'm Quinn. And you are Sophie Forbes Montgomery. Your mom is Addison Forbes Montgomery, right?" Sophie nodded, confused. "My dad is a cardiothoracic surgeon in New York. He worked with your mom before she moved back to Connecticut." Sophie nodded again, this time in understanding, not confusion. Quinn smiled. "Come on let's go to the cabin!"

Katie's POV

An hour later, Katie and Abby were in the crowded lunch room in the short lunch line. The two girls had decided to unpack before that came to eat lunch, whereas everyone else had decided to do the exact opposite and eat before they unpacked.

"Excuse me, girls. I just got to have a scoop of these gorgeous blueberries," they heard a voice behind them say. Abby and Katie moved over and saw Marva Sr., the tall, grey haired camp counsellor. "Would you care for some dear?" she added when she looked at Katie.

Katie shook her head. "Oh, no thanks, can't. I-I'm allergic," she stammered.

Marva Sr. nodded her head sympathetically. "Oh, that's too bad."

Sophie's POV

"How about you, dear, blueberries?" Sophie heard Marva Sr. say to her.

"Oh, sorry, I wish I could, but I can't, I-I'm allergic," Sophie said shyly.

Marva Sr. turned her head and looked at her. "Yes, you just told me that over here," she said, clearly confused. "How'd you get over there?" She shook her head laughing. "Well, first day at camp, you'll have to excuse the old girl."

Sophie nodded and quickly grabbed a cookie and started to walk back to her table. "At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers. Well, actually sugar in the salt shakers, but... now where did she get off to?" she heard Marva Sr. say as she walked away.

"I swear Marva Sr. is crazy!" Sophie whispered to Quinn. "She asked me if I wanted blueberries and I told her I was allergic. Then she said that I had just told her that only I was standing on the other side of her!"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders as she munched on a cookie. "Maybe there was a girl on the other side of her that looked just like you and she was allergic to blueberries too?" she suggested, giggling. Sophie giggled and said she doubted it.

**Well? What did you think? This is my first attempt at a Grey's Anatomy FanFic so if you review pleeeaaaasssse be nice!**

**Next on Grey's Anatomy: Sophie and Katie fence each other at camp and then realise that they look alike . . . the problems begin. Dun Dun DUN!**

**Review**

**V**


	2. Fencing and a Sticky Issue

**Alright guys here's the second chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! Six reviews for the first chapter, that is pretty darn good if you ask me!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. I wish I did but I don't.**

Chapter 2: Fencing and a Sticky Issue

July 6, 2005

Katie's POV

A week later, Katie was busy fencing kid after kid. The kids and their counsellor Marva Jr. Said she was their undefeated fencing champ. And she was. She had fenced five different girls already and nobody had defeated her.

"Take that!" Katie yelled dramatically as she knocked yet another girl off her feet with the tip of her sword. The girl took of her fencing mask to show an extremely astonished face.

"Touché," the girl said, quite obviously impressed.

Katie offered her hand to the girl and helped her up. "Good job!" she said, cheerfully.

"Alright! Good job, kid!" Marva Jr. praised Katie. "The winner and still undefeated champ, Miss Katie Shepherd from Seattle, Washington!" All the onlookers cheered for Katie and she smiled and waved. "Do we have any challengers?" Marva Jr. asked. She waited for an answer but none came. "Oh, come on girls let's not be damsels in distress!"

Katie looked around and waited for her next challenger. Then the answer came. "I'll take a whack at it," she heard a soft voice from behind her say as she went to talk to Abby.

"Okay," Marva Jr. answered. "We have ourselves a challenger! Suit up."

Katie put her mask back on without even looking to see what her challenger looked like. It didn't matter what the challenger looked like just as long as she didn't win!

She turned around to face her challenger, also in a fencing suit and mask. "Fencers ready?" Marva Jr. asked.

Katie fancily flipped her sword. "Ready," she said.

She watched her challenger confidently flip her sword too. "All set!" she said.

"On guard!" The girls put their swords up beside the other's sword. "Fence!"

They started fencing. Katie pranced backward away from her challenger as she fenced. She quickly ducked a swipe and jumped off the tree behind her. They continued fencing through a group of girls who ran away screaming. Once they got near a totem pole that had the face of a friendly lion on it, Katie pushed her opponent into it. She tried to get her with the tip of her sword but missed, as the girl had rolled away from it. Quickly, she ran after the girl, jumped a hay bale and started fencing again, the girl leaning up against a higher hay bale as if she were bored. Suddenly, the girl's sword fell out of her hand and flew above her head. She started climbing the haystack and swiftly caught it in her gloved hand.

"Nice catch," Katie said, impressed.

"Thanks!"

They continued fencing up the stairs of the lunch building and eventually Katie's opponent poked her in the stomach with the tip of her sword and knocked her over the railing of the deck into the over ground well of water. Katie screamed.

The girl gasped. "Sorry let me help you!" she thrust her hand over the railing to help Katie up.

"No! Let me help you!" Katie said grabbing her opponent's hand and pulling her into the water. The girl fell into the water right beside Katie.

"What'd you do that for!" the girl gasped, clearly not impressed that she had gotten wet.

"Me!" Katie yelled. "You pushed me in!"

"I did not!" the girl yelled back. The onlookers behind them were now laughing at their fate.

"Okay!" they heard Marva Jr. say. "That was quite a show! Alright! I think we have ourselves a new camp champ from Hartford, Connecticut, Miss Sophie Forbes Montgomery!" The onlookers clapped.

Katie's opponent turned her back on her and took of her mask; Katie turned and did the same. "Alright girls, shake hands." The girls stayed in the exact same position, refusing to move. "Girls shake hands," Marva Jr. urged them.

Katie rolled her eyes and whipped around to face Sophie at the exact same time she did. They both gasped. Standing right in front of Katie was a girl that looked exactly like her. The same curly red hair, except hers was long and settled in the middle of her back, the same crystal blue eyes, and the same splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She even the same face shape and nose! Katie extended her hand and shook Sophie's. They started to here gasps' from behind them. "They look alike!" Katie heard one of them say.

"Oh my,"

Katie looked around at everyone. "Why's everyone staring?" she asked as two girls, who Katie assumed were Sophie's friends, came and stood behind her.

"Don't you see it?" she asked, astonished.

Katie giggled. "See what?"

"The resemblance between us," she stated.

Katie snorted. "The resemblance? Between . . . you and me?

"Let me see. Okay turn sideways." Sophie turned sideways. "Now the other way." Again, Sophie turned but this time she rolled her eyes. "Well, your eyes are much closer together then mine. Your ears . . . well don't worry you'll grow into them." Sophie gasped at her, outraged, and Katie heard her friends giggle behind her. "Your teeth are a little crooked. Ugh, and that nose!" Sophie's hand instantly went to her nose. "Well don't worry those things can be fixed."

"Want me to deck for ya?" a little blonde girl said, stepping forward from behind Sophie with her fists up.

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished yet," Katie said looking back to Sophie. "You want to know the _real _difference between us?"

Sophie lifted her chin. "Let's see, I know how to fence and you don't, or I have class and you don't. Take your pick."

Katie stepped forward, glaring. "Why I oughta!"

"Ladies, it's time to break up this little love fest. Sophie, Katie," Marva Jr. said looking at Katie and then at Sophie. "I mean Katie, Sophie. I mean . . . woah!"

(Still) Katie's POV

Later that night, after a full day of torturing Sophie and her torturing Katie back, Katie, Abby and another girl that was in their cabin named Nicole, walked to over to Sophie's cabin carrying a bottle of honey, string, maple syrup, feathers and sticky chocolate milk syrup. Cautiously, they looked around at the darkness surrounding them to see if anyone was watching before fully approaching the cabin. "The coast is clear!" Nicole said in an audible whisper. Slowly, the girls opened the door to the cabin and walked, setting down the heavy can of chocolate milk syrup.

"Payback time," Katie whispered, opening a bottle of honey. Quickly, the girls each went around the room stringing string from the ceiling and across the bed, putting feathers in the ceiling fan, pouring honey and whipped cream on two of the four girls in the room, putting water balloons up in the ceiling rafters, and pouring one bucket of the chocolate milk syrup on the floor. They hung the other one from the roof just above the door when they got outside. Then they left and went back to their cabin.

The next morning, the girls woke up before the bugle horn woke them and went to stand outside of the Honeybees' cabin, waiting for the girls to wake up. A few minutes after they got to the cabin the bugle horn sounded and the girls began to wake up. Sophie was the first one to wake up. They hadn't put anything sticky on her, just around her bed. Sophie gasped when she looked around and saw the mess. They watched as she got out of bed and stepped in the sticky mixture of chocolate milk syrup and maple syrup. She started screaming. The other girls then started to wake up, noticing all of the gooey grossness on themselves and started screaming along with her. Sophie then broke one of the strings and the water balloons started falling. She dodged all of them.

"Ugh, she didn't get me," Sophie said smirking. Katie giggled as she saw the huge water balloon start falling from the ceiling. It fell and completely soaked her. "Ugh, that girl is without a doubt, the lowest, most awful creature that ever walked the planet!" she screamed.

Katie, Abby and Nicole burst out laughing. "Thank you, thank you very much!" Katie said, impersonating Elvis Presley.

"Morning girls!" they heard a cheerful voice from behind them say.

"Morning Marvas," they said in unison. "Marvas!" All three girls jumped from their position beside the window and ran after the Marvas.

"Surprise inspection!" Marva Sr. said into the megaphone. She turned to the Honeybees' cabin. "Honeybees'!" she announced and started walking up the stairs to the door. Luckily, Katie made it in front of her just before she opened the door.

"No, no, Marva, do not go in there," Katie nearly shouted. "One of the girls got sick last night and it is a big, big mess! Save yourself the aggravation, it's really disgusting."

"Oh, well if one of the girls is sick, dear, then I must go in," Marva Sr. said grasping the handle. She began to open the door and Katie saw the big tin of chocolate syrup beginning to tilt. Katie quickly pushed the door closed again. "Move aside, dear."

"No, really I insist. I can't let you go in there. She's _highly_ contagious." Katie lied.

"Actually, we're all quite fine in here," Katie turned and saw Sophie standing at the door. "Unless Katie Shepherd knows something we don't know. Honestly, _I _insist. Open the door and come see for yourself ma'am."

"Stand aside, Katie," Marva Sr. said opening the door. Katie was forced aside and watched as the sticky syrup fell on Marva Sr. and then Marva Jr. Katie saw Sophie cover her eyes as Katie walked into the cabin to see both Marvas sliding across the floor. Marva Jr. grabbed onto a squeaky doll hanging from the ceiling.

"No!" Katie shouted. Suddenly, feathers began to fall from the fan like snow and cover the Marvas to make them look like chickens. "I told you it was a mess in here!" she added, ashamed.

"She should know . . . she did it!" Sophie yelled.

"You two!" Marva Sr. yelled. "Pack your bags!"

**Yikes! That's a mess! Anywho, what did you think. I have two words for you: PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all!**

**Review**

**V**


	3. The Isolation Cabin and Sisters

_AN: Hey guys! Remember me? Haha! Thanks for all the great reviews! They give me a lot of inspiration and I really appreciate them! But I do know where I'm going with this! One thing before you read, you've probably noticed that I've been switching back and forth between Sophie and Katie's POV's but this chapter won't be in a specific POV because the twins are together the entire time. When they switch I'll start doing the POV thing again. _

_AN2: Trust me; this will not be exactly like the film! Once they switch places it will be quite original and I'll try to put in as much medical stuff as possible. I just couldn't figure out what to do with them at camp. Please stick with this story!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Really wish I did though._

**Chapter 3: The Isolation Cabin/ Sisters**

**July 7, 2005**

Sophie and Katie had packed their bags like Marva Sr. said after the Marvas incident. As soon as their bags were packed, Marvas said they were going to have the entire camp hike out to the isolation cabin to say goodbye to Sophie and Katie as they were no longer participating in camp activities, excluding meals. Katie and Sophie were to do everything together.

Five minutes after they packed, they arrived at the isolation cabin at the top of the hill. "Alright girls," Marva Sr. shouted into her megaphone. "Back to your activities! You two," she pointed to Katie and Sophie. "Isolation Cabin!" Marva Jr. made dramatic gesture toward the cabin as the girls walked toward the door.

**Later That Night**

Sophie was sitting on her bed writing to her mom about the incident. Suddenly, the lights went out and she looked up to see Katie glaring at her with her hand on the light switch. Sophie glared back and reached over to the light switch by her bed and switched the lights back on. Katie sat up from her "sleeping" position and glared harder at Sophie before switching the lights off again. It continued like that until Sophie got fed up and went to bed, leaving Katie very satisfied.

**July 8, 2005**

The two girls awoke the next morning to the sound of pouring rain and the bugle horn. "Looks like we're all stuck inside today," Katie sighed. They both grabbed their umbrellas and left the small cabin to go eat breakfast.

After breakfast, Sophie was on her bed playing a game of cards with herself while Katie hung up pictures of famous actors, horses and people Sophie assumed were he friends and family. Suddenly, the wind blew the window open and blew most of Katie's pictures around the room. Katie tugged at the window, trying to close it. Sophie got up and ran to help her.

"Oh, gosh, it's stuck!" Sophie said. They pulled a little harder and, finally, the window closed.

Katie smile gratefully at Sophie. "Thanks," she whispered still smiling.

"You're welcome," Sophie replied.

Katie turned back to all of the pictures that had been blown off of the bulletin board and began to pick them up. Sophie knelt down beside her to help. She had picked up a few pictures when she uncovered a very raggedy looking bunny rabbit. "Oh, um, here's your . . ." Sophie started to hand her the rabbit.

"Pookie," Katie said laughing. She took the rabbit from Sophie's hand and tucked it under her arm while she continued to pick up pictures. The two sat silently for a few minutes, picking up pictures, when Katie spoke again.

"So," she started. "Where do you live?" She looked at Sophie thinking that this was a good way to start to get to know each other.

"Not too far from here, actually," Sophie replied. "I live in Hartford. It's only about 230 kilometres from here." She glanced at Katie who nodded. "How far away do you live?"

"Oh, I live in Seattle," Katie answered. "Lucky me, way on the other side of the country. Actually, here's picture of my house." She handed Sophie a picture.

"It's beautiful," Sophie mused.

"Yeah, we just moved in," Katie said. "My Dad bought land in Seattle about a year ago and we built a house on it. I lived in New York a month ago, but I like our house in Seattle better because I can have my horses in our yard rather than at some barn you have to pay for."

Sophie looked back to the picture and noticed a tall man with curly dark hair carrying a box to the house with his back turned to the camera. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the man.

"Oh, that's my dad," Katie said. "He didn't know I was taking the picture then or else he would have turned around. He's kind of like best friend, especially since we moved; we do everything together."

Sophie got up and walked to her bed to sit down. "Why did you move?" she asked. "I mean, it couldn't have just been because he bought land."

Katie nodded. "My dad got a job offer in Seattle from his old mentor, Richard Webber. He used to be Richard's intern at Seattle Grace Hospital," she explained. "He's a neurosurgeon now, that's a bra . . ."

"Oh, I know what it is," Sophie interrupted. "It's a brain surgeon." Katie nodded, amazed that Sophie knew that. "My mom is a world-class, double board certified neo-natal surgeon, paediatric surgeon and OB-GYN. She used to be an intern under Richard Webber too. When I was a baby. We moved to New York after her internship though and then to Hartford after her residency. Maybe she knew your dad?"

"Yeah, maybe," Katie smiled. She walked over to Sophie's bed and sat on the trunk at the end of it. "What's your dad like? Is he the kind of dad you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types who says 'I'll talk to you later honey' but, you know, never really does? I hate that."

Sophie giggled. "I don't have a dad. Well, I had one once, I guess. My parents got divorced years ago, when I was still a baby. My mom doesn't even talk about him. It's like he doesn't even exist anymore."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Geez, it's scary how no one stays together anymore," she said. Katie decided to change the subject. "How old are you?"

"I'll be 10 on July 31st."

Katie started to choke on the cookie she had taken out of her trunk. "So will I," she attempted to say.

Sophie's eyes bulged out of her head. "Your birthday's on July 31st?"

"Yep."

"How weird is that?" Sophie said.

"Extremely," Katie said as she turned to look out the window. "Hey, it stopped raining! You want to go get something to eat?" She jumped up and walked out the door of their cabin; Sophie followed, clutching the locket that said her name on it.

"What's the matter?" Katie asked when she was just about at the bottom of the stairs.

"Katie, what's your mom like?"

"I don't know," she replied. "She and my dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before. He doesn't like to talk about her, but I know she was really, really beautiful."

Sophie walked down a few steps so she was next to Katie. "How do you know that?"

Katie laughed. "Okay, funny story. My dad has this old picture hidden in his sock drawer . . ."

"What were you doing in his sock drawer?" Sophie giggled.

"Looking for his chocolate stash," Katie said matter-of-factly. Sophie giggled. "Yeah, I know, it's stupid. But my dad caught me looking at it so he told me I could keep it."

"What, the chocolate stash?"

Katie laughed. "No, the picture! I still don't know where he keeps his chocolate stash. Look, I'm really thirsty, are you sure you don't want to go get lemonade or something?"

Sophie rolled her eyes dramatically. "Will you stop thinking of your stomach at a time like this?"

"A time like what?" Katie asked, confused.

"Don't you realise what's happening?" Sophie asked, turning around and walking back into the cabin.

"No, not really . . ." Katie said following Sophie.

"I only have a mother," Sophie said pointing at herself. "And you only have a father. You've never seen your mom and I've never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mom and I have one old picture of my dad. But at least yours is probably a whole picture; mine's this pathetic little thing, ripped right down the middle!" Sophie stopped pacing and ranting and stared at Katie who was now rummaging through her trunk. "Oh, what are you looking for now?"

"This," Katie said holding a ripped picture to her chest. "It's a picture of my mom and it's ripped too"

"Right down the middle?"

Katie nodded. "Right down the middle."

Sophie turned around and ran to her bedside table, opening the drawer. She took out a ripped, crinkled picture and held it to her chest as well. "This is so . . . freaky," she said turning back to face Katie. "Okay, on three, we'll show them to each other. One," she started.

"Two," Katie whispered.

"Three!" they said at the same time as they flipped their pictures. They both gasped when they looked at one another's pictures.

"That's my Dad," Katie whispered.

"And that's my mom," Sophie added, looking at the redhead in Katie's picture.

Just then, they heard the bell for lunch ring. "And that's the lunch bell," they said in unison.

Katie backed away from the pictures and sat on Sophie's bed; Sophie followed. "I'm not so hungry anymore," Katie giggled. "S-so, if your mom is my mom and my dad is your dad . . . and we're both born on July 31st, then you and I are like, like sisters!" Katie said, tears falling from her crystal blue eyes.

"Sisters? Katie, we're like twins!" Sophie corrected. The two girls looked at one another and hugged.

_Kay, well that's the end of chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any ideas for chapter 4 please review or PM me! I love you all! Hehe!_

_Review_

_V_


	4. Stories of Family and a Brilliant Idea

_**Hey everyone! Soooo sorry I haven't updated since June. I'm going to be honest... I slacked off over the summer with updates and then school and dance and voice started up again and everything got hectic. Anyway I'll stop apologizing and let you read. Hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: Stories of Family and a Brilliant Idea

**July 8, 2005- 11:30pm**

"What's mom like, Sophie?"

Sophie lay there in her bed next to Katie and thought. Earlier, she and Katie had pushed their beds together so they could talk. "Well," Sophie started. "She's kind, funny, she is usually very sarcastic, especially around her friends Naomi and Sam, but most of all, she's the most wonderful mom anyone could have. I know most daughters say that their mom is the best, but she really is. We have shopping sprees almost every Sunday and we have movie nights all the time. She even lets me watch her surgeries sometimes."

Katie sighed as she listened to her sister explain what their mother was like. "She sounds . . . _amazing," _she whispered.

"She really is," Sophie replied. "How about Dad? What's he like?"

"He's my best friend. He constantly jokes about everything, he's got a _great_ sense of humour and he loves, and when I say 'loves' I mean _loves,_ to fish. It's just, he always seems so sad. Well he doesn't show it, at least he doesn't _know_ he shows it, but his eyes are always so sad. Almost like he's been through the most traumatic experience anyone could have in their life."

"Wow," Sophie sighed. "You would never guess from that picture that his eyes would look like that now . . ."

For a while, all the two listened to was the sound of one another's breathing. Neither spoke, they just sat and took in what the other had said, trying to imagine what their other parent was like. Then, suddenly, Katie shot up in bed.

"Soph," she said. "I just had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!"

Sophie was slightly alarmed by her twin's sudden outburst, but ignored it and went on to find out what the _brilliant beyond brilliant idea_ was. "What?"

Katie adjusted herself on the bed and crossed her legs under her before she continued. "Okay," she started. "I want to meet my mom and you want to meet your dad. So why not just switch? They'll never know the difference!"

Sophie's eyes grew wide with alarm. "F-forever?" she asked, panic evident in her voice.

Katie shook her head. "No silly!" she reassured. "Only for a while. Eventually, they'll figure out they have the wrong twin and then they'll have to un-switch us! Which means they will have to meet and actually see each other again! We could get them back together again, Sophie!"

Sophie nodded her head in understanding and sat up in the same position as her sister. "Katie, you're brilliant!" she exclaimed.

Katie laughed and smiled. "Thank you," she started in an Elvis voice. "Thank you very much." As she came out of her little world, she turned and looked Sophie over. "Oh, no," she added.

"What?" Sophie asked confused.

"Your hair is longer than mine," Katie stated. "_Much _longer than mine. I can't go to camp for four weeks with short hair and come back with much longer hair; my hair just doesn't grow that fast . . . We'll have to cut it. But there's no other differences; you have pierced ears so that's a good thing."

Sophie's eyes grew in horror and she brought her hands up to her hair. "No!" she yelled. "No, no and _no!_ You are _not_ cutting my hair! Do you know how long it took me to grow it this long? All nine and three quarters of my life! I will _not _let you cut it!"

"Well then we can't switch," Katie said sadly. "Come on Soph, I gotta meet my mom! It will grow again, I promise! And I'll do a good job! It would just make no sense for me to have really long hair after only four weeks when my hair takes almost a year to grow four inches." Katie began to bat her eyelashes and gave her puppy eyes. "Please?"

Finally, Sophie gave in. "Fine," she said. "But if we're going to do this, we'll have to learn more about each other's lives. And our families and friends."

"Good idea," Katie said. "We both have photos so we can teach each other more that way."

Sophie nodded. "Okay, we'll start after breakfast tomorrow morning," she said.

**July 9****th****, 2005- 8:00 am**

The next morning, after breakfast, the two girls got hard at work teaching one another all they could about their families and habits.

Sophie picked up a photo and showed it to Katie. "This is grandfather," she said.

Katie withdrew a little. "He's a little bit scary," she stated.

Confused, Sophie turned the photo around and laughed. "Yeah, I guess he is a little scary looking," she giggled. "He's actually really kind and caring though. He loves me so you should have no problems with him. The only time I've ever really seen him extremely scary is when he is yelling at the staff. Trust me _that_ is scary."

Katie laughed. "Okay," she said. "Stay away from grandfather when he is yelling at the staff, got it . . . wait, staff?"

"Yes," Sophie said. "Didn't I mention that." Katie shook her head. Quickly, she began looking through pictures and took a few out. "We have a few chambermaids, gardeners, kitchen staff, a cook, a housekeeper and nanny and a butler. This is Benjamin, our butler," she took out a photo of Benjamin. "This is Caroline McGregor, our housekeeper and nanny," she showed Katie a photo of Caroline. "She has the cutest Irish accent ever! I've never known my grandmother because she died when mom was little so Caroline has always been like a grandmother to me." She picked up another photo and showed it to Katie. "This is Jacques Bordeaux, our cook. He's got a _really _strong French accent so I prefer to speak French to him. He prefers English because he is attempting to make his accent less strong; it's not working."

"I can't speak French," Katie froze.

Sophie waved her hand dismissively. "That's fine," she assured her sister. "He won't know the difference. He'll probably just think I'm trying to help him with his accent thing."

Katie giggled and picked up her own photos. "This is our housekeeper and nanny, Megan," she said. "I call her Meggi so make sure you remember to call her that. She _will _notice something has changed if you don't because I have been calling her that since I was little."

"Remember to call Megan Meggi," Sophie reminded herself. "Got it." She reached for another photo. "This is Uncle Archer. You may not see him in the time you're there but just in case. He's super funny and always brings back gifts whenever he comes back from a trip. Mom hates it."

Katie laughed. "I think I like Uncle Archer." She searched through her photos again. "You know Richard Webber so I don't need to show you him . . . I think we've covered everyone. Unless you can think of anything?"

Sophie put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Well," she started. "I don't have anyone else to show you but I do have something. If mom ends up taking you to the fair or the circus, keep in mind I am beyond terrified out of my mind of clowns! I _will _cry and run away and mom knows that."

At the mention of the made-up people in the big red shoes, big red nose, crazy hair and clothes, Katie's eyes grew in horror. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I'm just as terrified."

"Good."

There was a slight uncomfortable silence as both girls tried to think of anything else to say. When nothing came, Katie spoke.

"Well, since neither of us has anything more to show each other," she started. "Let's go do your hair!"

She jumped out of the chair excitedly and pulled it over to the mirror. Slowly, Sophie got up and sat in the chair while Katie searched through the drawers for her scissors. Looking at the length of her hair in the mirror, Katie began to cut Sophie's hair to match hers. When they were finished, Sophie looked in the mirror and laughed, amazed.

"Katie," she said. "You're amazing!"

Katie blushed with mock-modesty. "I know," she stated. "They'll never know the difference now."

"Well," Sophie said. "Now that's done, I should go teach you mine and Benjamin's secret handshake."

Katie smiled. "Oooh, secret handshake," she said excitedly. "Sounds fun! Let's go to the dock by the lake!"

With that, the two girls ran out of the isolation cabin and off toward the dock.

_**And that is where I am going to leave you guys. Hope you enjoyed it! Actually, I care more about if this made up for how long it took me to update! Don't forget to review, favourite, alert, all that good stuff!**_

_**REVIEW!  
V**_


End file.
